1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for use in laterally reflecting light energy from a flexible elongated light transmitting fiber, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such devices designed for use with laser light transmitting fibers.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
One developing area of medical technology involves the application of light energy, typically laser light energy, to a site in the patient's body to alter, remove or destroy tissue in the patient's body. This may be done with bare fibers or with fibers having an optically absorbing metal tip on the distal end. Such tips typically absorb all or part of the laser energy so that the tip itself is heated to a clinically significant extent whereby the tissue is at least partially treated by heat conduction from the heated tip which is placed in contact with the tissue. The tips also may have apertures for directing a portion of the laser light either directly or by reflection upon the tissue to be treated.
Many medical procedures utilizing such tips are more easily accomplished if the laser energy is reflected laterally from the longitudinal axis of the fiber so that it can be directed upon tissue which would be difficult to treat with light emitted axially from the fiber.